Bird Without Wings
by Marilyn Love
Summary: Paris peeked around the corner and saw his Helen. He watched as he kissed her and his heart broke......Will he find true love again or will something else take him first? BETTER THAN IT SOUNDS. UPDATED! Aug 16. 06
1. Broken Heart

I love Orlando and I think he did a good job on Troy (as a total pussy, but stll )) So, I made a Paris fic! Enjoy! Please review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except the ones I make up in my little head! I'm not making any money off of this and all the actors from TROY belong to themselves. LoL!

"Helen!" yelled Paris as he came out of his room. There was no answer and he was confused as to where she was. "Helen!" he yelled again. There was still no answer and he was starting to worry, she always answered when he called her. He quickly ran outside and looked around the palace everywhere, until he decided to look in the gardens. She loved it there! He remembered one day when they sat out there and watched the sunset. The scent of the flowers blew past them in the light breeze. He shook his head to push back the memory and was just about to turn the corner to the gardens when he heard laughter….Helen's laughter. Paris peeked around the corner and saw his Helen. She was with a tall man with golden blonde hair and saw her as her red lips pressed to his. Paris was stunned. The woman he put his entire city in danger for and the one he loved was in the arms of another. Paris turned backed away from the corner and walked back to his chambers. He could not bring himself to face her. He had too much anger and sadness that started to boil deep within him. Did their love not mean nothing to her?

A few hours later, Paris heard Helen calling for him. He was looking over the balcony at the glistening sea. It seemed to take his troubles away. It used to be Helen who he could think about and his mind would clear of any doubt…any worry….anything at all. He heard Helen open the door behind him and walk in. "Paris, there you are," Helen said smiling and shut the door behind her. He could feel the heat of her stare on his back. He didn't answer her and kept staring down at the men working down below. "Paris," Helen began.

"Leave me!" said Paris suddenly and very loud. Helen jumped. She acted confused. "I saw you in the gardens!" yelled Paris and turned around to face her. His face held a look of disgust and beauty. His piercing eyes burning a hole in her heart. Helen opened her mouth in shock.

"Paris, he's just a friend," she began.

"You were kissing him!" he yelled. Helen looked down at the floor, not able to look up at him. A tear strolled down his cheek and he looked away. He would not give her some satisfaction of seeing him cry. "How could you do this to me and our child that you are carrying?" asked Paris angrily. "I don't even know if it's mine!" Helen looked up at him and was silent.

OKAY! If I get reviews I will update VERY soon! I will not keep fans, if I have any, waiting for any chapters! Review please! A minute or so of your time makes me feel great in the end (depending if its bad or good, but I read both!) Thanx!


	2. Alone

Okay, if finally updated! I'm soooo sorry it too so long! Thanx to everyone who reviewed! I appreciate it a lot. Anywayz, enjoy!

"Is it?" asked Paris. His eyes pleading with her. She looked away. She couldn't even look him in the eyes. Inside, she loved Paris, but not the way she used to.

"I don't know," she said quietly. He froze and looked at her. He was disgusted at what he saw.

"I may to leave for war soon and you do this? I leave on a ship knowing that the child you are carrying may not even be my own flesh and blood? I fought for you. My family even fought for you. I almost lost my brother for you and do this to me?" he said walking closer to her. She backed away a little and started to weep quietly. She ran out of the room quickly and didn't look back.

Paris didn't know what to do. He still had feelings for Helen, even if she did cheat on him. She wanted to give him another chance, but that seemed hard for him to do. He didn't want to just forget what happened, well actually, he couldn't. Paris didn't even know if he could look at her the same way, or even make love to her the same way. It all seemed too blurry and unsure to him.

That night, Paris was polishing his armor in the dim candle light in his room. The balcony brought a cool breeze into the room. It was such a hot night, that the wind was such a relief. A knock at his door disturbed his thoughts. "Come in," he said. It was Helen.

"Do you want me to sleep in the same bed as you tonight?" she asked sadly and looked everywhere around the room, but would not bring herself to look at Paris. "Please forgive me."

"How can I when the child that I have wanted to badly may not be mine," he started.

"I'm not pregnant," said Helen quickly.

"I'll have a child that I……what?" said Paris loudly, eyes wide and mouth open.

"I lost the baby. I didn't tell you before, I couldn't. But this is a chance to start over, to start from the beginning." She finally looked up at him and smiled. She walked seductively over to him and kissed him. He could do nothing but kiss back. His emotions were overloading. He hated her and loved her at the same time, but pitied her for losing their baby…..if it was his. She pushed him on the bed lightly and crawled on top of him. "I love you."

"I don't love you……..anymore," he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. Helen looked shocked and he pushed her off of him. She opened her mouth to speak, but Paris cut her off. "Get your things and leave, I never want to see you again." He walked out of their room and to the very gardens where he saw her and that man. She could leave with him for all he cared, he was a fellow Trojan, no doubt. He couldn't take this anymore.

"PARIS!" Helen yelled as she came running behind him. "Please don't leave, I'm sorry. I will never hurt you again, I swear. I LOVE you!" She started to cry and hugged him. 'Pathetic' he thought and pushed her off him.

"Get away from me, Helen! You don't love me and I don't think you ever did," he said flatly and tried to remain calm as he walked away. Helen wouldn't give up. She tugged on his arm and kissed him. It was a passionate kiss, but Paris no longer felt the fire burning between them, which was their love. It was there no longer and the only thing that lingered between them was hate, pain, and denial. He pulled away. "Do you really love me, Helen?" he teased.

"Yes! Paris, I would do anything for you. It never occurred to me before how much I feel for you, I will never cheat on you again…"

"Then leave me be, you are no more than a whore!" he yelled and her eyes widened at his words.

"How dare you Paris!" she yelled and slapped him. He was tired of her and felt nothing but anger and hate stirring inside of him. He smacked her hard in the face and pushed her. She tripped on her sandals and smacked her head against the bench. Paris looked over her……blood trickled down her pale skinned forehead. He wiped a blond strand from her face and put his ear to her mouth. She wasn't breathing. He was in total and complete shock. Did he feel sorry for what he did? No! She deserved it….it was an accident none the less, but nothing far from what she deserved. How could this be the same woman he put Troy in danger for?

He dragged her lifeless body to their bedroom and put his hands to his head as he paced back and forth. What was he to do? He couldn't dare stay in Troy, if they found out what he did? He was one of the princes for goodness sakes! He thought and thought about a plan. He would wait until midnight and leave Troy……sail to Greece. Many knew who Prince Paris of Troy was, but few knew what he looked like. He would miss his brother and father, but he had too, there was no other way. As for Helen, he could throw her body in the ocean. Nobody would ever know.

He had spent a few hours packing what he needed and trying to change his appearance. It didn't turn out as great as he hoped, but it could get him out of Troy at least. He didn't want to cut his curly brown hair or ruin his face. He climbed down the balcony carrying Helen wrapped in two sheets and his bag that he would bring with him. It had some food and some clothes, the least fancy he owned. He wanted to blend in as much as possible. He got to the bottom and snuck to the gardens again. He tiptoed through the shrubs with Helen and his bag both on his back. 'Oh my God, this is heavy!' he thought to himself. "Paris?" asked a voice. Paris stopped suddenly and threw the body wrapped in two sheets and his bag in the bush. He looked in the dark at where the voice came from and realized it was his brother. The moonlight lit his features just barely for him to recognize him.

"Brother," he said and smiled. Hector looked confused as he walked closer.

"What are you doing out here so late Paris?……and what are you wearing?" he looked disgustingly at his dark, dirty brown shawl he had on with the hood over his face. Though, even in dirty clothes, Paris looked handsome…his features lit by the moon perfectly and his curly dark hair blowing in the light breeze that blew through the garden thought Hector.

"Just taking a walk," said Paris calmly as possible. Hector shook his head in agreement.

"Have you seen your wife, Helen? Father wanted me to fetch her, he wishes to speak with her," asked Hector. Paris looked down at his feet and sighed.

"No, I haven't seen her since this morning," he said and shrugged. Hector nodded and turned away.

"I assumed she'd be in your room with you on account it's midnight," said Hector and put his hand on his hip. His blue shirt barely covering his stomach.

"Maybe she's out taking a walk like me," Paris suggested and laughed nervously.

"When you see her, tell her I'm looking for her," Hector said flatly and turned to leave. He left quickly as he turned the corner. Paris sighed heavily. He picked Helen up and threw his bag over his shoulder. He quietly made his way to the dark ocean that still sparkled in the darkest of nights. He threw her body in and watched as it disappeared in the sea. Paris felt mixed up and upset, but not for Helen. He didn't want to hurt her, it just happened. He just couldn't understand how he could hurt someone that he used to love so much…. Well, it was too late now and he knew that. He was going to be on the first ship to leave Greece.

TO BE CONTINUED……

Hope you enjoyed that. I'm working on the next chapter, but I'm open to suggestions and I ALWAYS appreciate reviews! I love them! As for the story, don't worry, the love tale hasn't ended yet for poor Paris! Hehe!


	3. The New Me

Chappie 3 is up! Hope you enjoy it! Please review!

It was early in the morning and Paris was crouching behind the back of the ship and was waiting till the man turned around as he jumped in wooden box before the strong man with huge bulging muscles finally put the wood top on. Paris never realized that he was a little claustrophobic and he took small breaths through his nose. It wasn't so bad, he could see light and there was enough air. Heck, there were holes in the box, but Paris hoped to spend the least amount of time possible in it.

When the men finally picked the wooden box and put it in the cargo hole, Paris gave a deep sigh. He remembered the last time he was on a ship, it was when Hector and him left Sparta and he brought Helen with him. He couldn't believe how stupid he was. His brother was right, if anything, that he knew nothing about love. Paris knew he was an attractive man and so did many of the women think so. He had had so many one night-stands in his life and he thought Helen was the one for him. The young man drifted to sleep thinking about his brother and Helen.

Paris woke up, it had been a couple days since he'd been on this ship and he was getting pretty tired of staying in the box. He knew they should be getting to Greece, he'll get of in Sparta. Paris was sad and excited at the same time. He felt the box being lifted out of the cargo hole. He crouched down while they took the lid and pulled it off. One of the two men pulling it off dropped it on his foot and he screamed in agony. The other man ran over to him and Paris quickly jumped out and ran. His legs were extremely sore from being stuffed in the box, but he kept running anyway around a corner of a building. He found himself in a market. He quickly pulled on his brown shawl and pulled up the hood. He shouldn't be recognized too much.

He acted as normal as possible and walked slowly looking at the necklaces, fish, spices, and other items at the little markets. He noticed something sparkling in the corner of his eye and he looked slowly. It was a white pearl necklace. It looked the exact same as the one he gave to Helen….he stopped in his thoughts. Why was he thinking about her so much? He decided to look it. He reached for it when his hand hit another. He pulled back quickly and looked at who the hand belonged to. It was a woman's. She had a light blue dress on and her dirty blonde hair was just a little past her shoulders. She had light blue eyes and cherry red lips. She was beautiful. "Oh, I'm sorry sir. Were you looking at this?" she asked dangling the necklace in front of him. She stared into his dark brown eyes. His hair was a ruffled mess and his face dirty, but she thought he was stunningly handsome and reminded her of someone that she just couldn't put her finger on. She smiled and pushed the necklace a little closer to him. He just shook his head quickly and pulled the hood of his brown shawl up a little further.

"Um, no that's all right, I was about to leave anyway," said Paris quickly and walked away from the market leaving the young woman standing there as he disappeared into the crowd. She quickly turned to find him, but lost him quickly in all the people as he scurried away.

Paris slowed down as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure she wasn't following him. 'She could have recognized me' he thought to himself as he clutched onto his bag a little tighter. He stared down at his sandals again. One of the straps had broken as he had jumped out of the box earlier and he had just noticed it now. Oh well he thought, it doesn't matter anyway. Paris didn't know where he was going and he hadn't a real clue as to what to do. He thought about the beautiful woman that he had quickly dashed from at the market. She really was beautiful, almost more so than Helen. He did it again! He wanted so much to get her out of his head forever, he felt so guilty, but it wasn't like he cheated on her he thought. It wasn't his fault at all.

The young prince kept walking in the market until suddenly he heard a woman's scream from something in the middle of the street. A crowd was gathering and gasps of people watching what was happening. Paris ran to the circle and pushed through the group of the surrounding civilians. He watched as the two men pulled the woman by her hair. They had uniforms of what the authority wore. Armor and a red band across their chest. "You piece of shit!" one of the men yelled. Paris looked at the poor woman that was crying out in pain when he realized it was the same woman that he had bumped into at the market earlier.

"What did we say would happen to you if I ever caught you stealing something from around here again?" the other man asked. She didn't answer. "We're going to put you away for good!" he laughed as he dragged her by her light blue dress and she cried out for help, but no one would dare intrude. Paris wanted to do something, but he knew if he tried, he might be caught and they would find out his identity. He wished he had some sort of weapon on him. He looked around quickly and found a large stick….more of what used to belong to a spear. He pulled his hood up as far as it would go and ran to grab it. He swung it at the man's head and he fell to the ground moaning in pain. The crowd gasped as they backed away. He swung it at the other man and he fell on top of the other. He then flipped it and hit them again over the stomach and leg with it. He grabbed the woman's hand and pulled her to her feet and ran down the street and turned the corner quickly. The first man got up as quickly as he could while rubbing his head and ran down the street after them.

Paris looked over his shoulder as they ran and he saw him turning the corner and following them. "Run faster!" he said quickly as they dashed around another corner.

"Get back here!" the man screamed as he chased after them with his sword. Paris and the woman kept running and the guy was still on their tail. They went down a back alley between two old buildings and pulled them in a little hole in the wall as she pulled back a board and a sheet. She quickly went in and pulled his hand. He followed, unsure, but knew they had no other choice.

"Where are we?'' asked Paris as she put a finger to his lips to silence him. They could hear as the man ran down the alley past the hole still yelling. She giggled and looked at Paris. He looked up. The rotten wood gave a musty smell and he saw a rat scurrying across a plank above his head. He gasped and she laughed a little.

"Thanks for saving me," she whispered and smiled. Paris nodded his head and gave a little smile. He didn't think he recognized him and gave a little sigh of relief. She pulled down his hood and stared at him. "You okay?" she asked concerned. Paris was stunned a little from what she did and kept quiet. "Hello?" Paris snapped out of his little trance and answered quickly.

"Yes, I'm fine. Where are we?" he asked slowly, trying to change the subject. He didn't like her staring at her. "You seem to know your way around pretty well."

"Oh, well the streets are my home, it's the only thing here in Sparta that I do trust," she said as she got up and wiped the dirt and dust off her blue dress. "I haven't seen you around, you aren't from around here, are you?" she asked curiously. Paris shook his head. "Where?" she asked smiling as she licked her cherry lips.

"Troy," he said quickly. 'Damn! Why did he say that? Good job, Paris! What an idiot you are' he thought to himself.

"Oh. Wow! I haven't been anywhere but here!" she said and laughed at herself. "I'm Lenora." Paris just looked at her and they both stood there silent. Lenora swayed her arms as if he should say something, but Paris didn't understand what she wanted him to say

"Hi Lenora?'' he said questioningly. She shook her head and slapped her hand on her forehead.

"No silly. Hi, my name is…..?" she asked. Paris smiled when he finally got it. She wanted his name. Should she give his real name or make up one? He gave her too much information already he thought.

"I'm…." Paris tried to think of a name, "I'm Lysander." He knew it was one of the many warriors that his brother fought with, but he couldn't use his real name and Lysander wasn't a prince.

"Well Lysander, thanks for rescuing me," said Lenora and reached out her hand to pull him up.

TO BE CONTINUED….

Hmmm…..so that's how it is! LoL! I'll update it soon as possible. Would appreciate any reviews.


	4. Problem With Authority

Chappie 4! Hope you enjoy and review.

Note: Thanks to a helpful idea from MeG, everytime someone thinks something in my story, it will be in _italics._ A big thanks to her for the idea, it's SO much easier! lol!

For example, "Thankyou," he said slowly as he took the parcel. _Is this really a gift for me?_

Make sense? Good……EnJoY!

She pulled Paris up in one smooth motion and he dusted himself off. Lenora started to walk further into the building. Paris questioned himself to follow her, but made up his mind to go after all. "So, you live on the streets?" he asked almost sounding disgusted but hoped he covered it up. She didn't answer him and leaned against one of the old walls and sighed.

"Yeah, since I was like five or so, I'm an orphan," she said sadly and quickly smiled. "But, who needs family?" She shrugged and waved her hand at the thought. _She must be so lonely. _Paris saddened at the thought of losing his brother and father, but in actual fact, he did. _I wonder what they're doing back in Troy without me? Wonder if they miss me. _The prince looked at Lenora and frowned. "What?" she asked as she arched her brow.

"Nothing," he replied flatly. She nodded and ran to grab his arm. Her blue eyes lit up as she pulled him. He froze, hesitant to go with her.

"I want to show you something, Lysander," Lenora said laughing and kept tugging on his arm. He followed her up a wooden ladder through a tiny hole that he would have to pull through in the broken roof. When they reached the top, Paris was able to see the whole city, including the King's palace. "Oh isn't it beautiful?" she asked as she sighed in awe and pointed in the direction of the place Hector and him stayed when they came to visit Menelaus to make peace for his father. Cold memories swept over the prince's mind and he shuddered.

"Yeah, very beautiful," he said quietly and turned away to look towards the sparkling blue ocean.

"Oh, wouldn't it be wonderful to be royalty? Oh, it must be great to live in a palace and get served. Must be wonderful to be a princess or a prince, don't you agree Lysander?" asked Lenora and gave a big smile to Paris. He laughed a little and nodded. Lenora got up slowly and walked over to where he was looking at the sea. "So, what was it like in Troy?" she asked curiously. "Are all the men there as cute as you?" She laughed and gave him tooth-filled grin. _Wow, she's such a happy and out-going person for someone who lives on the streets._ He laughed with her.

"Not many," he said jokingly and she hit him on the shoulder playfully at his remark.

"Why did you run today?" she suddenly asked seriously. Paris was taken by surprise and he turned to stare at her.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Today, at the market, where we first ran into each other. You ran away, why?" she said sadly. _Maybe he doesn't really like me at all. Maybe he just saved me because he felt sorry for some poor girl on the street._

"I don't know, I just didn't feel right," he lied. _Great excuse! _She nodded. _I can't believe she believed that!_

"Oh," she said and turned away. _She's mad at me. Great job, Paris._

"It has nothing to do with you," he said quietly and gave a meek smile. She turned and smiled at him. The sun was setting and his ruffled curls blew in the wind. _He's so handsome. _Lenora walked over slowly, staring right in his eyes. She picked up his hands in hers. Paris looked into her big blue eyes and was lost. He leaned into kiss her and she closed her eyes waiting. Right as she was about to reach his lips, a man yelled behind them and she gasped.

"Got ya!" Paris and Lenora both looked at the man. It was one of those guards looking for them. "I knew I'd find you here!" Lenora screamed. "I'm putting you and your little friend away for good!" he laughed as he tried to pull through the hole. Lenora grabbed the prince's hand and went to the edge of the roof.

"Were trapped!" Paris said panicking. Lenora looked down and saw a tub of water that three horses were drinking from. It wasn't near the wall and they would have to be careful how they jumped, or they would miss it.

"C'mon!" she yelled and pulled him as they both jumped. They screamed as they hit the water. The cold water was a total shock for Paris and he gasped for air. Lenora soon came up and they both looked on the roof to see the guard yelling at them, waving his sword around. They both giggled.

"Men, get them!" he screamed from the top and six men came running at them with swords.

"Oh shit!" Lenora yelled and Paris looked at her in shock of her choice of words. She jumped out and yanked Paris with her. "Come on, Lysander!"

"You really have a problem with authority don't you?" he asked as they ran down the street and she looked at him and winked. They ran to a hut hidden between two buildings. _Great, ANOTHER alley._ She knocked on an old wooden door that had three holes that looked like they were kicked in.

"Carissa, it's me Lenora! Open up!" she yelled, but tried to keep her voice low enough so the guards wouldn't hear. The door swung open and she once again yanked Paris in with her.

"Into trouble again?" Carissa whispered. Lenora nodded her head yes and winked. The guards past the alley and didn't even notice the door.

"Ha! They are such idiots! Nobody that stupid can be of any authority," Lenora stated and laughed.

Carissa shook her head and gave sigh. She wore a white dress, one similar to what Briseis wore when she became a servant of Apollo. Her hair was tied up with pins and cloth and she had a very tanned face. She looked no older than Paris or Lenora. Carissa finally realized Lenora had dragged someone in with her and smiled. "Len', were you planning to introduce me to your little friend here?" she asked and winked at her.

"This is Lysander." Lenora smiled.

"Nice to meet you Lysander," said Clarissa and grinned while she offered her hand. Paris nodded and shook it.

"Likewise," he said quickly.

"Hey, can we lay low here for a while? You know, till the intelligent police are gone," asked Lenora and pointed to the door.

"You really have a problem with authority don't you?" Carissa asked and crossed her arms. Paris laughed.

"That's what I said!" and smiled as he turned to look at her. Lenora rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips.

"Oh, shutup! You guys just don't know how to have a little fun! So I stole a few things in the past. Big deal! The Gods gave us this beautiful earth and put fish on it to eat. It's appalling what they charge for it! I'm the victim here!" she said and smiled proudly like her point was well made.

"Uh huh," said Carissa flatly. "You can stay here, just don't make a mess, I have to go find Ida. She was supposed to be back an hour ago. I swear, she's just like her dad!" Carissa grabbed her shoes and left.

"Who's Ida?" asked Paris curiously.

"Carissa's daughter, her husband died a few years ago when he got sick. Only her and I who look after her now," Lenora said sympathetically and shrugged. _She's through been a lot in her life. I don't think I've had this much excitement in my whole life._ "I'm going to go rest in Carissa's room, she'll probably be a while anyway, want to come with? The bed's big enough, not that comfortable, but it gets the job done and it's better than sand or rock." Lenora motioned her hand towards the little door to the bedroom. Paris felt really tired and thought it was a good idea and followed her to the little room.

"I can lay on the floor," offered Paris. Lenora shook her head. She layed down on the bed covered with animal fur and pulled Paris beside her.

"No, I wouldn't force my rescuer to lay on the cold hard floor….but then again, I rescued you from the roof," she said and laughed.

"I was on the roof because you made me go on the roof, remember?" Paris said and started to laugh with her. She nuzzled in closer till her forehead was only an inch away from his. Lenora leaned in and Paris watched as her cherry red lips came closer to him and touched his. He kissed her back gently and they both pulled away a little.

"I quite like being rescued," said Lenora and smiled.

TO BE CONTINUED!…..

Will Lenora ever find out who Paris really is? Where will they go from here? What is going on back in troy? LoL! You'll have to wait till the next chapter! Hehe! Please review! I can't live without reviews!


	5. Lost and Found

Hey! Chapter 5 is up! Hope you like it and PLEASE PLEASE review….for as many hits as I get…I barely get any reviews at all! cries Please please please review and thank you sooo much to the people who have! …EnJoY! )

BACK IN TROY

"Father! I can't find him or her anywhere!" said Hector breathing heavily. Priam was very upset. He put his hand to forehead and rubbed it.

"Where on Earth could your brother be?" asked Priam as he paced back and forth. Hector's cousins Nereus and Nastor walked in quietly. Priam noticed them quickly.

"Did you find Paris?" asked Priam hopefully.

"No. Nobody has seen him," said Nestor. The King sighed and sat on his throne. Hector remained hopeful.

"We will find him, father. I'll keep searching," Hector retorted.

"No Hector, you are sailing to Sparta. You need to go, you have to. Don't worry, we'll keep searching. I will find your brother," said Priam and gave a meek reassuring glance.

"Father…" said Hector. Priam shook his head quickly.

"You must go, you're leaving this afternoon, you must be on your way." Nastor and Nereus nodded their heads in approval of the King's words. Hector gave a heavy sigh and left. _What trouble did Paris get himself into this time?_

"What about Princess Helen?" asked Priam.

"No sign of her either," said Nereus. He smiled at Nastor and looked away. The king of Troy caught the glance and stared at them.

"What?" asked Priam suspiciously. Nastor opened his mouth, but shut it quickly and looked at Nereus. "Spit it out!"

"Well, uncle, do you think maybe Paris and Helen left out of their own free will?" Nastor asked and Nereus smirked at his question.

"Why would he do such a thing?" Priam asked sounding insulted.

"They are young lovers."

"And maybe they wanted some more….alone time," said Nereus and started to laugh to himself.

"Never!" said Priam sternly and got up. "I must see Hector quickly before he leaves," and scurried out of the room. Nereus laughed.

"Our dear cousin, Paris, won't be coming back," whispered Nastor. Nereus looked at him deviously and quirked an eyebrow. "I saw him leave on a ship. I saw him in the garden, he killed his little whore of a wife and left to Sparta. He wouldn't have the guts to come back, he's a coward."

"Why didn't you tell uncle? Why would he do such a thing?" asked Nereus. Nastor rolled his eyes.

"Helen was fooling around and little Paris couldn't take it. Besides, Uncle Priam doesn't need to know they won't find Paris anyway, he doesn't want to be found. With him out of the way, there is only Hector left to deal with. I had a plan to rid of Paris, but this works out so much more sweeter."

"Oh, but why are we getting rid of Hector? I like Hector," said Nereus.

"Uh, you idiot. If our uncle has no more heirs to the throne, his nephews would be next in line you idiot!" yelled Nastor and hit him. Nereus shook his head in approval. _One down, one to go._

BACK IN SPARTA 

Lenora and Paris had fallen asleep and didn't even realize when Carissa and Ida came home. "LENORA!" screamed Ida and ran into the bedroom. She found them sound asleep and jumped on her "Wakey wakey!" She opened one eye and looked up at Ida on top of her. _Kids! I really hope I wasn't this annoying when I was 7, good thing she's cute. _Lenora laughed at herself and looked back up at Ida.

"Good morning, Ida!" she said and looked over at Paris who was still asleep through all the screaming and looked so cute all rolled up.

"It's afternoon! Hey…who's that?" Ida asked curiously and pointed over to him.

"That is Lysander, he's my new friend," said Lenora sticking out her tongue at the little 7-year old and giggled. Idadidn't find this amusing, she looked as she was about to cry.

"Boys are gross and I thought I was your friend!" she said as she actually started to cry.

"He's just my new friend," she whispered. "Now, go help your mom." Ida nodded her head and ran out of the room, almost tripping on her dress. She laughed quietly to herself and shook Paris's arm. "Wake up sleepy head!" she screamed in his ear and Paris jumped up. He backed up so far, he fell off the bed. Lenora started to roar with laughter. Extremely dizzy, Paris got up and looked at her, smiling. "Hi." Lenora smiled back at the prince and winked at him.

"Hello to you too," Paris retorted. Suddenly, Ida came running into the room.

"Mom wants me to tell you that supper's read if you guys are hungry…" she stopped when she looked at Paris. "Oh, the FRIEND-STEALER is awake!" said Ida angrily and crossed her arms.

"What?" asked Paris confused and looked over to Lenora.

"She thinks you replaced her on my friend list," she whispered while laughing quietly.

"Lenora, Lysander, Ida!" yelled Carissa. "I made dinner if you're hungry." Ida stuck out her tongue at Paris and stomped to the table. Lenora smiled and pulled the prince with her to the room. They all sat down on a few old wooden stools that were around a old wooden table. For dinner wasn't much, at least not what Paris was used to, but he was totally starving and his head was running through all the events that had led to this moment. _I can't believe I'm eating supper with a girl I hardly know. _Paris looked over at her slowly._ I'm in love with this woman, I shouldn't get too involved with her. _He hated having to lie to her, but he didn't feel he could trust her just yet entirely. She hadn't said much about what had happened before they went to sleep and Paris DID NOT want to bring it up. _What was I thinking? I must be going crazy._

On the table were four buns, a few potatoes, and some fish. They all started top dig in and Carissa started the dinner conversation. "So, Lenora, after you two ran in here, I never got a chance to ask how you met him?" Ida rolled her eyes and sighed.

"He saved me at the market," replied smiling. Paris blushed and gave a little shrug. Carissa nodded and laughed.

NEXT DAY IN SPARTA

"Lenora! Wake up!" yelled Ida and threw one of her sandals at her. Lenora and Paris opened their eyes slowly.

"What is it?" asked Lenora as she got out of bed in the other room. Paris got up off the hay bed on the floor. Paris had insisted the night before that it was improper. He had thought back out of all the times when he would sleep in any woman's' bed, including Helen's.

"We're going to the shore to watch boats," replied Ida excitedly and ran out. They both walked into the kitchen area to find Carissa stirring something in a pot.

"Boats?" asked Lenora confused. Paris pushed his brown hair back. It was a complete mess, he looked at his reflection in the pot that Carissa was stirring and sighed. He looked so dirty and tired.

"Oh, Ida's excitied to see the ships come into Sparta. They are coming to talk to the King," replied Carissa and smiled.

"Oh wow, did you hear that Lysander? That'll be fun." Paris smiled back. He remembered back to the many times he had been on a ship with his brother. _It's so funny how Lenora gets excited over so many little things. _He laughed to himself quietly. "Where are they coming from?' Lenora asked in excitement.

"Troy!" said Carissa smiling. "It'll be so fun! Maybe we'll see the princes!" Paris's eyes widened and he made a small gasp. Ida, Carissa, and Lenora all looked at him. The gasp sound of surprise he had made hadn't been as quiet as he thought.

"What is it?" asked Lenora surprised. _What am I going to do? I can't go to the shores, Hector will probably be with them and he'll find me!_

"Nothing," said Paris laughing nervously. They all gave him a 'you're nuts' look and shrugged.

"Hey, you're from Troy, maybe you'll recognize the ship! Let's go!" Lenora said and smiled while pulling Paris. "We'll meet you two there later," she yelled to Ida and Carissa. Paris didn't get a chance to object and they were running to the shores where civilians were lined up and watching as the ships had arrived. Paris pulled on his cloak he grabbed and pulled on the hood. Lenora looked at him and laughed. "Aren't you hot in that?"

"No," he replied. Lenora and Paris saw Hector come off the boat with some other Trojans as he waved at the people. They were at the back of the crowd and were a far enough distance to be unnoticed.

"Gotch!" said one of the guards pulling Lenora by her hair. She screamed. "I knew I'd find you!" Paris tried to hit the man and he grabbed his arm. "I got you too! I'm gonna lock you two up for good!" Hector heard Lenora's cries and quickly ran through the crowd.

"What's going on?" asked Hector concerned. The guard straightened up and smiled at the prince.

"Oh nothing, just got this thief and her little friend," he replied and laughed. Hector looked at Lenora who looked away from him and looked at the other man with a cloak pulled tightly over his head. He walked over to him and pulled the hood down. His eyes widened. It was Paris.

"Paris!" yelled Hector in surprise, the younger prince turned away from him. "Let go of them!" The guard released his grip as he realized it was Prince Paris from Troy "Where have you been? Father and everyone have been looking everywhere for you!" Lenora's eyes widened.

"What are you talking about? That is Lysander!" said Lenora confused. Hector looked at Paris and shook his head.

"No, it is my brother, Prince Paris. He has been missing for a little while now, I never guessed he would come to Sparta," said Hector sounding disgusted. Lenora stared at the young prince in disbelief.

TO BE CONTINUED……..

Don't worry, the story's not over yet, there's more! But I'm not posting another chapter until I get some reviews! )


	6. Pain, Pain Go Away

Chappie 6 is up…keep the reviews coming! To answer a reviewer's question….the whole war thing didn't really happen between Sparta and Troy….it kinda blew over….lol!

Anyway, EnjoY! )

"Leave it up to you to do a stupid like this!" Hector yelled. Paris opened his mouth to reply, but Hector interrupted. "Are you mad! You could have been killed or who knws what!"

"What should I do with her?" asked the guard motioning his hand towards Lenora.

"Leave her, I'll handle it," said Hector annoyed as the guard walked away laughing under his breath. "You Paris, have to be the most ignorant, stupid, most hard-headed person the gods ever willed to put on this earth!" Paris looked over at Lenora still staring at him in shock.

"I had too-"Paris started. Hector shook his head and cut in.

"You had to run away like a little child, worry your family, go to Sparta! Leave a wife that loves you!" Paris became upset.

"You know nothing! You know nothing of what's happened or anything about me" Paris yelled.

"And neither do I!" said Lenora and Hector and Paris looked at her as she ran off. Paris ran after her and grabbed her arm.

"Wait!" yelled Paris. Lenoraquickly turned and slapped him. Paris stared at her while putting a hand over his cheek where she slapped him.

"You lied to me! Why couldn't you tell me the truth?" Lenora screamed. Paris wanted to tell her that he didn't entirely trust her, but knew that would anger her even more. The young prince couldn't think of the words to say to her. Hector was still extremely furious.

"PARIS! Come, we're leaving!" he yelled angrily.

"Lenora…" Paris started.

"Goodbye….Prince PARIS!" yelled Lenora and ran off. Hector ran up to him and grabbed him, Paris hit him in the stomach, but it didn't even faze him.

"Let's go!" said Hector dragging him on the ship.

_Stupid Paris! How could I have trusted him? I can't believe I thought I was in LOVE with him…he is a PRINCE..of Troy! How could I be so stupid? Stupid stupid stupid! _Lenora walked to Carissa's shack and walked in as they were about to leave. "Aren't you going to see the ships?" asked Carissa surprised to see her.

"Where's Lysander?" Ida asked rolling her eyes.

"You mean PRINCE PARIS!" yelled Lenora and started to cry. Carissa's eyes widened and Ida cocked an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"**_Lysander_** is one of the princes of Troy. We were watching the ships and then the guard, his brother, oh I can't believe I fell for it! I'm such an idiot!" said Lenora as she sobbed in her hands. Carissa walked over to her slowly and rubbed her back.

"It's okay Len."

"I told you boys were trouble," said Ida putting her hands on her hips.

Paris stared out at the ocean, watching the beautiful sparkling waves crash down. He couldn't get Lenora out of his head. _She probably hates me now, I should of told her the truth from the very beginning! _He put a hand to his forehead as Hector came up behind him. "Where's Helen?" Hector asked. He had been afraid of the answer, but knew he had to ask him eventually.

"She's dead." Hector looked at Paris in shock. He seemed like a different person and he was not ready for that answer, that was for sure.

"What? What happened?"

"She was cheating on me." Hector shook his head as if he knew it would happen and wanted to just say 'Told you so!' "I killed her, it was an accident, I pushed her too hard and she hit her head." Paris started to cry. He had never really cried when she had died and even though she did what she did, in a way he still loved her. But, he was really crying for Lenora. She had never hurt him, but he had managed to hurt her. _Nobody loves me. I've hurt everyone that comes even close to me. My brother, my father, Lenora, even Helen. _

TROY "My king, Hector has returned!" said Nereus running towards the king. 

"What! So soon?" asked Priam. Nereus gave a confused look to his uncle and shrugged. Priam ran out to the ship to see Hector AND Paris coming out. "PARIS!" he yelled and ran to hug his son. "Where have you been my boy?"

"In Sparta," said Hector flatly and looked at his brother. Paris looked down, ashamed. "I'll tell you inside father." Priam nodded.

"Oh, my son, go get cleaned up," said Priam and smiled while giving him a kiss. Paris nodded. Nastor and Nereus had seen Paris come off the ship up on one of the balconies and weren't too pleased.

"What is that little twit doing back here!" whispered Nereus angrily. Nastor sighed and shrugged to his brother.

"Hector must of found him in Sparta, that's why they're back so early," replied Nastor.

"Great!" yelled Nereus angrily.

"Well we could just wait until they each become kings and then just wait until they die in battle or from natural causes, then we'll have our turn!" said Nastor smiling. Nereus looked at him surprised and sighed.

"You idiot…do you have ANY idea how long…..FORGET IT!" said Nereus and slapped him. "I have a plan B."

Paris walked to his room quietly. His adventure had ended as fast as it begun. _Hector will tell father about Helen, and then what? Will I go to jail? I'm royalty yes….but that doesn't take away from murdering a woman even if it was an accident. _He opened his door to his room to find his cousin, Nereus, sitting on a chair and smiling at him. "Hello Paris," he said brightly.

"Hi, what are you doing-" said Paris confused.

"I heard about what had happened," said Nereus shaking his head sadly.

"Already?"

"Paris, were cousins, news travels fast within the family." Paris nodded his head. "It's just AWFUL of what Helen did, she really did deserve it." Paris's eyes widened.

"What? It was an accident!" Nereus grinned and cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure it was," said Nereus laughing. "And uncle and cousin Hector are so upset with you."

"They are?' asked Paris sadly. Nerues crossed his arms and nodded his head sadly.

"Yes, you sure seem to hurt a lot of people around you, don't you Paris?" said Nereus. Paris was angry at his words, but knew he was right. Paris shook his head in agreement.

"Yes, that's what I thought, I don't meant to do it!" said Paris as a few tears fell down his cheek.

"It's okay Paris, I know you don't" said Nereus and rubbed his shoulder.

"I don't want to hurt them anymore," Paris said as a few more tears rolled down his cheek. His hazel eyes glistened.

"I know you don't, you know, you could--" Nereus began and stopped.

"What?" asked Paris curious.

"Well you could….nah! You're probably too much of a coward….no offense, it's just not something YOU would do," said Nereus smiling and shrugged.

"I am not a coward! What is it?"

"Well, you could always….end it," replied Nereus as he looked up at him.

"What!" asked Paris shocked

"End you own life."

"Father and Hector would be mortified!"

"But, you wouldn't cause them anymore pain," said Nereus and nodded as if it was a wonderful idea. "It's just a suggestion. Family has to stick together you know." With that, Nereus walked out of Paris's room with a big grin on his face as he quietly closed the door behind him leaving Paris with his thoughts.

TO BE CONTINUED…….

What will happen next? Please review review review or NO next chapter. Another thankyou to those who reviewed last time.


	7. My Weakness

I would just like to say the story is done, I can't continue……..JUST KIDDING! LoL! Not that many people would care lol, but I would like to say THANKYOU to all the people who have reviewed, every single one of you. Especially like to thankyou to the regulars who usually send a review my way like latebloomer04, Gaby, HyperSquishy, and a few more, I appreciate it a lot, keep it up! Anyway, this is chapter 7! Enjoy!….and **_REVIEW!_**

Paris looked out past the balcony at the ocean and into the gardens. It was like he was back in the very beginning, the same night he had found Helen kissing the other man. The hurt and pain still remained, even though Helen didn't. _Would it be easier to just end it? I could, I know I could, but what would my family think? Would they even CARE? _The young prince gently made his way to his bed and fell sleep.

_SPARTA_

"Come now Lenora, you must eat something!" said Carissa as she put some eggs on the table. "Don't go starving yourself to death now." She remained silent, staring at the wooden table, her blue eyes seemed hollow and empty like she wasn't even there. "Lenora?" She quickly snapped out of her daze.

"Huh?" she asked as she shook her head slightly. Ida rolled her eyes and let out a deep sigh while reaching for her fork.

"Are you still thinking about that disgusting guy?" asked Ida flatly. Lenora gave her a repugnant look and rolled her eyes,

"No, I hate him!" said Lenora angrily and crossed her arms. _I can't believe I kissed and slept next to a Prince!_

"Liar," said Ida playing with her piece of bread. Lenora looked up at her with wide eyes and snorted like she was crazy. "I think you still love him," she stated.

"You're only seven, you don't know of such things," said Lenora as she picked up her own fork.

"She's right, Len," said Carissa glancing at her from the kitchen as she cut a big red tomato. Lenora looked up at her shocked.

"Who's side are you on?" she squealed.

"You didn't even say goodbye," replied Carissa and let out a sigh. "At least not nicely..and he DID save your life."

"He lied to me, deceived me, people who love each other don't do that to one another!….and besides, I returned the 'saving' favor," she cried.

"So you do love him!" Ida accused and pointed at her.

"I didn't say that! And I don't, well I did, but I don't, well kind of……UH I DON'T KNOW!" Lenora cried out and banged her head down on the table. Ida snickered.

"Don't let it end the way it did if you really do love him," said Carissa as she walked over and rubbed her shoulder.

"It's too late now anyway, he's left for Troy, and I don't care how things ended! I don't love him….or care about him!" said Lenora crisply.

"It's never too late," uttered Carissa optimistically. Ida rolled her eyes again at her mother's comment and laughed. Carissa gave her a 'shut up' look and she roared with laughter.

"Yeah mom, she'll just hop a fish to Troy," said Ida falling off the chair at the humor of her own joke. Lenora got up and ran to her room and slammed the door. Carissa gave Ida a scolding glance and Ida put on an innocent look and shrugged like she hadn't said a thing.

TROY

A loud knock at his chamber doors woke Paris from his peaceful slumber. His hazel eyes opened slowly from the thudding that seemed to be in his head. "Come in," he said quietly. The door opened gently to reveal one of the servants.

"Prince Paris, your father wishes to see you." Paris nodded as she left quickly. He got up gradually and looked in the mirror. _If there is one little tiny thing good about being here is that at least I don't look like I sleep with the rats. _Paris laughed quietly to himself and let out a deep breath as his small smile faded from his face. He got dressed smoothly and went downstairs.

As he approached his father's chambers, he stopped before turning the knob. Many things ran through the young prince's mind as to what he called him for, but it had to be done. He turned the knob and walked in quickly. His father was sitting on his chair waiting for him. "Paris," he said smiling and motioned for him to come to him. Paris did as he was told and went over to his father as Priam planted a kiss on his cheek.

"Father."

"Paris, Hector told me what happened to Helen." _Oh no!_ "I understand she was caught with another man? My boy, these things happen." Paris was so worried, he blurted everything out.

"Father, it was an accident. I didn't mean to harm…I." Paris began to cry as Priam watched him. It hurt him to see his son seem to torn and broken. "I will take my punishment, even it means death." Priam's eyes widened.

"My boy, you will not need punishment, especially not death. One of my sons will not be treated like some filth off the street, she was the one who committed adultery. But either way Paris, I'm disappointed. The gods see everything. Your brother has killed many men, but that was for his country and in honor. Not only was it a woman, it was your wife! Not only that, you found it necessary to runaway? I have to think Paris." The young prince nodded, ashamed. The king let out a tired sigh and motioned his hand for him to go.

Paris walked out of his father's chambers and leaned up against the closed door. Was he really that much of a disappointment? Maybe they just stopped caring about him all together. Was he all alone? _It's no less than I deserve, but she doesn't._

The sun had started to set and Hector wanted to have a talk with his younger brother, so much had gone unsaid on their journey back to Troy. He went to Paris's chambers to knock, but couldn't quite bring himself to do it. _I have to talk to him, he's my little brother, and he has to know I'm still here for him._ Hector finally knocked. There was no answer. "Paris?" he called as a sudden pain entered his stomach and was filled with a fear that tore through him from head to foot. He quickly opened the door to find Paris once again…….gone. This time there was a note on his dresser. He ran over to the fine crafted piece of wood furniture and picked up the note.

Dear Father and Hector,

I know how much pain I have caused you and I can't find the words to say how sorry I am. There's little I can do to take back the horrible things I've done. I have wronged my family and my country and I can't express my sorrow. I am unloved and I know it, I don't deny it or say I don't deserve it. I leave you in search of finding the one person that I never got to write a letter to or barely say goodbye. I'm sorry.

Love,

Paris

Hector shook his head angrily and threw the note on the floor. "Paris!" he yelled.

BACK IN SPARTA

"Good morning, Ida!" said Lenora cheerfully. Ida smiled and quickly glanced at her mother in the kitchen a 'is she all right?' look. Carissa shrugged and put her finger to her lips to keep her young daughter quiet.

"Len, would you do me a fav and get the clothes off the line outside? I think they're dry," asked Carissa cheerfully. Lenora gave a huge grin and nodded.

"No problem," she said as she gave a little skip and went outside to do her task. Ida walked over to her mother in the kitchen, her chestnut colored sandals clicking on the floor.

"What's wrong with her?" she asked confused, "Is she finally over that guy?" Carissa shook her head in reply as she stirred something in a pot. The sun was rising and it shone through the little cracks in the walls just perfectly.

"I don't think so, just a way to deal with the pain." Carissa shook her head at the thought. _Poor Lenora, wish I could take away her grief. _

"She's just going to forget it happened?" asked Ida astounded.

"She's going to try," replied her mother unhappily.

Lenora was singing to herself quietly a song that she had made up when she was a little girl. It was a love song, her mom had actually taught it to her and Lenora had just made a new tune to it, pne less dull for her childish mind. It suddenly made her think of Paris and she bit her bottom lip to stop herself from crying. _Get over him Len! Don't you even DARE cry!_ She warned herself. She pulled Ida's play dresses and some robes off the line and threw them in the basket she had brought out. She came to the white sheets blowing fiercely in the early morning wind and reached up top to undo the clip. She pulled it off and was about to pull the sheet off until someone tugged it on the other side. She gasped quickly and shocked to see Paris pull the corner down to reveal himself. "Oh, sorry miss, were you looking at this sheet?" he asked and gigled. She remembered back to the market where they first bumped into each other.

"Paris!" Lenora cried, standing there stunned. She didn't know whether to slap him and run inside or kiss him and just hold him.

"Yeah, it's me." Her mouth was still wide open and she clamped it shut once she realized it seemed like it was almost down the ground. She pulled herself together and gave him a look of lust and anger.

"You came back." Paris nodded. "Why? To find another girl to trick and play your game?" she said nastily. _Score one for me. _

"To find you," he stated as Lenora stared into his chocolate eyes and almost melted. _The same trick he pulled on me last time. _She looked away.

"For what purpose?" she asked calmly crossing her arms. She wasn't about to let him know how much she missed him, how much she wanted to just scoop him in her arms, kiss him, or the actual urge she had to make love to him. Someone she barely knew and yet she knew inside and out.

"To say I'm sorry…." Paris started. Lenora quickly cut him off.

"Of course…" she rolled her eyes and snorted at the comment. He moved towards her and she backed up.

"And to say….I love you." A tear strolled down his cheek as his curls blew in the morning breeze in the alley. Lenora went stiff as a board and looked up at him. _What did he just say? _She quickly looked away, not able to bring herself to stare at him. He moved slowly to her and looked into her blue eyes. He could see right down into her soul as he pressed his lips to her red juicy ones. It was a passionate kiss and she responded to it by kissing him back, almost like she was craving it. He ran his hands through her dirty blonde hair as he slipped into a moment of bliss.

Around the corner was Nereus staring at them, his cold heartless eyes piercing through them like a spear through a fish. Watching them. He had followed Paris on the ship to Sparta knowing he would find his one true weakness.

TO BE CONTINUED………..

Ta da! Hope you liked this chapter! I want to keep you all on the edge of your seat. I REALLY want reviews! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE **_REVIEW _**or I'll keep you on the clif forever! Muhahahah!……cough Just press the darn buttom! Pretty please!

Oh and heads up…I might have to change the rating to M for next chapter, I don't know yet. Just wanted to let you guys know!


	8. Rescue Me

Hey! Chappie 8 is up!

I would like to let the readers know that the rating of this story has been changed from a 'T' to an 'M' in case you hadn't noticed. Just a warning…..'cause you know what 'M' can mean! BeWarE! This chapter deals with rape and violence….you have been warned!

Enjoy and **_REVIEW!_**

"Paris," Lenora breathed as she pulled away and looked into his eyes. He smiled and she couldn't resist not smiling back. "I don't know what to say," Lenora managed to mutter out as Paris covered her lips with his once again.

"Say you forgive me? I'll never lie to you again," said the young prince sincerely. Lenora did nothing but nod and kissed him again.

"Before I met you, I would sit in my room and pretend I was somewhere else, wishing somebody would rescue me," said Lenora quietly, almost a whisper. Paris looked at her confused and gave a small grin.

Ida was looking out the window and gave a small gasp when she saw Paris. "Mom!" she yelled! Carissa came running to the window and looked out. She smiled. "I guess Len won't have to hop that fish after all."

TROY

"FATHER!" yelled Hector as he ran and pushed open his father's chamber doors. Priam looked at him and gave him a confused look. "Paris is missing!" His eyes widened in fear.

"Call a search party immediately!" the king yelled to his eldest son. Hector nodded and ran out. _Not again, Paris. What have you gotten yourself into this time? _Just then, he saw Nastor run by the chambers. "Nastor!" he called. Nastor came running into the chambers to see his uncle. "You and your brother, go out and look for Paris, he's gone again." The king let out a deep sigh as a tear strolled down his face. Nastor just bowed and ran out.

SPARTA

"Paris," Lenora whispered against his ear. Paris looked up at her and kissed her temple.

"What is it?" he asked. Lenora swallowed and laid her head on his chest, his golden armor shining in the sunlight. She gazed up at him again. _He doesn't even look like the same man I met. He's so handsome. _Lenora glanced at his silky brown curls and his hazel eyes like she was in a trance.

"You have to promise to never lie to me and tell me the truth, I feel like I don't really know you," replied Lenora sadly. Paris nodded. "Why did you come here?" Paris wondered if he told her, if she would be afraid of him.

"My wife, she was with another man…" he began.

"Helen of Sparta." Paris nodded and looked down at the sand. "I was hurt, I hurt her by accident, I killed her and I came here. I wook the cowards way out" Lenora looked at him with wide eyes. _Is she afraid of me? _She smiled and laid her head back down on his chest. "Came all the way from Troy to save me that doesn't seem to cowardly" she uttered and Paris giggled quietly. "But, promise me Paris, to never lie to me."

"Never," he said and pulled her tighter to her chest. She let of a deep breath as she pulled away to grab the rest of the clothes of the line.

"Come, let's go inside."

Carissa was extremely hot from cooking all day for a celebration dinner. Her idea of course. She knew Paris was a little confused to why she was so happy at his return, he thought they would all of been upset with them. She had just remembered back to the times with her and her husband. Carissa missed him so much and knew how important it was to have someone so special to love in life. Ida still thought poor Paris was a 'disgusting guy' but was happy that Lenora was back to her old self. Carissa had been cooking soup, baking bread, and tossing a salad pretty much all at once. Everyone wanted to help and Paris constantly told her it that she didn't have to and was being silly, but her moto 'anything for love' kicked in. "At least let us do something!" cried Lenora as she tried to grab the spoon that Carissa was using to stir the big pot with. She shook her head and moved it out of reach. "Please! Paris, Ida, and I aren't TOTALLY useless!"

"Speak for yourself!" said Ida smugly and laid down on the floor with a pillow. Lenora rolled her eyes and pleaded with Carissa until she caved!

"Okay, okay! I think I have money for a few cucumbers and some rice, go to the market," she began.

"I'll pay, and not another word about it," said Paris quickly and gave Lenora the money. Carissa was grateful and wanted to say no to him, but knew they didn't have much of her own money in the first place. Besides, he was just being gentleman. Lenora nodded and opened the door.

"I'll be back later, I shouldn't be too long!" she yelled as she closed the door behind her and ran out into the alley. Paris was about to follow her out the door when Carissa called her.

"Oh Paris, would you help me with the salad? I actually do need help, don't tell Lenora though!" said Carissa laughing and Paris smiled at her and laughed too. But, the voice in the back of his head told him he shouldn't let Lenora go alone. Especially after all the times they came face to face with the 'higher authority', it was like she was their own little wanted criminal.

"What about Lenora?" he asked worriedly. Carissa shook her head at the though.

"She'll be fine, don't worry," she replied. Paris nodded, still worried, but shrugged away at the thoughts. _You worry too much, Paris. _

Lenora started humming her love song again as she watched two little seagulls fly over her head. The alley was well lit from the beautiful warm sunlight. Lenora couldn't be happier. _He actually came back for me, he must really love me. _She smiled at the thought and kept humming. Right as she was about to turn the corner, someone grabbed her arm and a hand was shoved over her mouth before she had a chance to scream. He cries were muffled as she was pulled into an abandoned building. They were a little ways away from Carissa's hut, but she wouldn't figure out exactly where she was anymore. She struggled as much as she could, but the man holding her was much stronger as he tied her up with a rope. Lenora tried to get a good look at her captor, but couldn't see his face in the dark and she kept trying to call out to someone, but nobody heard her. "Shutup!" he yelled, but not too loudly as he smacked her hard across the face.

"Who are you? What do you want? You can have my money, just leave me alone!" she cried as tears started flowing freely down her face.

"You fucked everything up!" he yelled back at her. Lenora was very confused to what he was talking about and became quiet. "I had it all planned out, but no, you had to mess it all up with your little romance." Lenora's eyes widened, she knew he must have been talking about her and Paris, but tried to play dumb.

"What are you talking about?" she cried as even more tears ran down her cheeks. The man let out a deep breath and pulled her hair as Lenora screamed in pain. He pushed her down onto the cold ground and walked away from her, just a little, as he kicked an old stool in the corner of the room. Lenora tried to get up and run, but the ropes made her attempt impossible.

"You know EXACTLY what the fuck I'm talking about! It's too risky to kill a prince, I want him to do it himself, and you are my only little obstacle," the man replied as he walked past the wall. She caught a glimpse of his face in the sunlight that shone through the cracks of the building. He had golden hair and a very strong muscular face. He walked to her slowly, Lenora got chills down her spine. "But, once you're gone, problem solved," he grinned evilly. She gasped as he gagged her and pushed her down to the cold floor once again. "But first.." he began

"Help!" she yelled, but her cries were muffled from the gag. She was completely restrained from the ropes and she felt like she could barely breath as she took big puffs of hair through her nose. She became dizzy quickly and the dark room around her started turning. The man started to pull up her dress slowly, grazing his finger up her leg and resting it on her thigh. She knew his intentions and started to cry even louder, but he smacked her again. He did the same torture on her other leg. His hands reached for her underwear as he pulled them off in one quick motion. She felt bare and open, she didn't want her innocence taken away like this, she had wanted Paris to be her first. She hated the man for doing this to her and she wanted to leave her body. She cried out again through her gag.

"Shut up," he whispered in her ear and she began to sob some more. She wanted him to go away so badly. Where was Paris? Why couldn't he come and save her once again? _He doesn't even know I'm here. _He continued his harassment's on her legs as he stuck two fingers inside of her. She gasped at the sudden intrusion as he laughed. He pulled them out quickly as he pulled up his own robe. He stopped touching her all together and she could hear and feel his breathing down the back of her neck. He licked her shoulder and suddenly bruised his lips with hers as he forced his tongue inside of her, she bit it quickly and he moaned in pain as he spit out blood. Lenora smirked at her victory, but it was quickly forgotten when he smacked her one again. She bit her lip and she could taste the blood in her mouth. He became very angry. "Bitch!" he cried in her ear and she closed her eyes quickly. He continued to suck on her neck as he felt his hands go further up her dress and squeeze her breasts. The man pinched at her nipples and she moaned at the sudden pain that jolted through her body. She pulled at the ropes, but it was no use.

Lenora wanted to badly to just float away and leave her body behind, just for a little while. She would go see Paris, oh how she wanted Paris to come rescue her like he did before. He could carry her off to somewhere safe and she would never let him leave her side. Her daydream was cut short when he felt him enter her. She cried out at the sudden pain. He didn't give her time to adjust before he started thrusting hard into her. She started screaming in agony as he continued forcing himself deep inside her. It felt like forever before his thrusts became sloppy and he pulled out quickly before he reached his climax and cameShe felt so dirty and revolting, but that was the last thing on her mind. Lenora knew she wouldn't leave the building alive. He kissed her one last time, bruising her lips once again before he kicked her in the stomach. She coughed and cried in pain as she gasped for air and spit out blood. The last thing Lenora saw was the man disappearing into the darkness of the building before her world became black.

TO BE CONTINUED………

PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! Luv you all!


	9. Broken

Chapter 9 is up! Thanx again for all the reviews, PLEASE keep them coming!

_How can it take that long to get two cucumbers and some rice? _Paris was very worried about Lenora. Carissa was so busy cooking that she didn't even realize that it was late afternoon, soon the sun would start to set. "Carissa, don't you think something is wrong? Lenora has been gone for a while now," said Paris worriedly.

"Maybe she is just taking the long way back, had to clear her head? It has been a trying day, happy none the less, but still," said Carissa smiling. Paris didn't believe a word of it, he knew she wouldn't take the long way back. His worst fear popped into his head. _What if she was captured and thrown in prison? _

"I have to go look for her, she could be in trouble," Paris stated sternly. Carissa nodded and frowned. She didn't want to think the worst, not today, not today. Paris ran out of the hut quickly and into the alley. He ran to the old abandoned building where she had dragged Paris the first day they met. He peeked in and called her, but there was no answer. "Lenora!" he called looking up and down the streets. "LENORA!" he called again, but still no answer. He was becoming extremely worried now as he ran to the market. He went to the cart that sold cucumbers. "Hi, have you seen a girl around my height, blue dress, dirty blonde hair, pretty, light blue eyes?" asked Paris quickly. The man shook his head.

"No, sorry, I don't remember having anyone who looks like that around here today," the man replied and shrugged. The young prince nodded and ran back down another alley.

"Lenora! Lenora! Lenora!" cried Paris as he ran down every street and turned every corner he saw. Out of energy, the prince stopped and started to breathe heavily. _Where the heck could she be? _He kept looking and looking until he ended up down the alley where he started. A few tears strolled down his cheek as he walked to Carissa's hut. He watched his feet as he walked slowly. _Everyone leaves me, I'm all alone again. _Paris wasn't going to give up, no never. He had to find her. His thoughts were interrupted when he heard a little boy scream. He looked up to see three boys dressed in brown robes running out of an old building.

"Did you see it?" one asked to the other as they ran past him. The other boys nodded and a look of fear in their eyes.

"Yeah, let's get out of here!" the youngest cried as all of them turned the corner. Paris stood there confused and wondered what had scared the boys' silly. He looked up at the old building. It was dead silent in the alley, you could hear a pin drop.

It was dark as night in there and it's appearance held an eerie feeling all together. _What are you waiting for Paris? Go! It's going to be night soon, do it while the sun still shines!_ He nodded at his own thoughts and carefully entered in the old doorway, which coincidentally didn't even have a door! Paris surveyed the room. It was so dusty and unlit, he could barely see his hand in front of his face. Gazing up at the ceiling, he saw something scurry across. _Wonderful, more rats!_ Paris glanced at some light shining through. Not much light, but a tiny bit through a hole in the other room. He felt for furniture or any other objects he could run into along the way.

When he made it, he stepped in. There were many holes in the wall, like someone had kicked the shit out of it or at just decided to play ball with a rock. He gasped when he saw a figure lying on the cold floor, the sunray shining dimly over it. "Lenora!" he cried and ran over to her. He almost broke down and cried when he saw her. Her dress was scrunched around her waist and there was blood everywhere. In the little light there was on them, he could see bruises on almost every part of her body. He leaned over her and listened for breathing as he prayed to the Gods that she would still be alive. She was, but barely. He picked her up in his arms, she coughed slightly and moaned in pain at the sudden movement on her broken and bruised limbs. _I'm going to find the bastard that raped and hurt her! I swear to Zeus himself! _"Hang on love, I'm getting you out of here!" The young prince picker Lenora up and took her out of the building gently as to not cause anymore pain as he carried her to the hut.

TO BE CONTINUED…..

Okay, I KNOW that was short, but I didn't want to continue on the chapter, I want to start fresh on what happens next. But, PLEASE review and give a few suggestions of some things you would like to see happen! I read every single one of my reviews and I have actually taken a few suggestions before.

Thanks to someone who send me a review asking not to end it with Paris's suicide and that was actually where I was heading to it, if it wasn't for that one person who pressed the review button, there might of never been a chapter 7, 8 or even 9! LoL! I know that sounds corny, but make a difference:) LoL! SO PLEASE REVIEW! (smiles sweetly)!


	10. A Monster

Chappie 10 is up! Enjoy and please review. This chapter is special to me. Thanx!

Paris could barely look at her as Carissa tended to her bruised. She looked so banged up and tears came down his eyes when he remembered that someone obviously raped her. He wanted to keep telling himself that it didn't happen, but he couldn't even glance at Lenora without thinking it. What kind of monster would do such a thing? "Is Len going to be okay?" asked Ida sadly as she gazed at Lenora sleeping.

"I'm not sure, I think she'll be all right. Her fever went down, but we'll keep an eye on her," replied Carissa as she put a wet cloth over her forehead. The young prince saw Carissa yawning and knew she needed a good night's rest.

"Go to bed, both of you, I'll keep an eye on her. I don't want her to wake up alone," said Paris sincerely. Ida and Carissa nodded slowly and walked to their rooms.

"Goodnight Paris."

Paris took a stool and put it beside the bed Lenora was sleeping on. He sat down carefully and stared at her. Luckily, no bones were broken, but she had more cuts, scrapes, and bruises than he could count. The prince started to weep silently and put his hands over his face. The only person he really loved that never hurt him, he let her down too. He prayed to the gods that she would live. "Please Lenora, don't leave me. You're the only light left in my life! I love you," he whispered in her ear. He shook her arm a little to try and wake her.

Suddenly, her eyes opened and look up at the man she felt next to her. It was him! The man that had rapes her! This time she could see him clear as day in the bright candlelight. He stared down at her with evil eyes and a mad man's grin. She screamed a little scream-it hurt her to yell louder. "Leave me alone!" Paris's eyes widened. _Why is she so afraid of me? _Carissa heard all the commotion and ran from her room to see what was the matter.

"Lenora!" Carissa yelled as she grabbed her arms. Lenora shivered at the touch and cried in pain and in fear. "It's okay! It's me, Carissa!" Her screams started to subside and she took some deep breaths. She blinked a few times and saw her friend looked down on her.

"Cariss-."

"Shhhh."

"What happened? Where is he! Don't let him touch me please!" she whispered, sounding extremely frightened. She pulled her blanket up to her chin like a child would if she was afraid of monsters under her bed.

"He's gone. You're all right! Paris found you," replied Carissa soothingly while pushing a few strands of hair from her face. Lenora closed her eyes tightly as some flashbacks from her rape came flowing back to her.

"Lenora!" cried Paris suddenly. He was very worried. He touched her hand and she gasped at his touch. She knew it was Paris, but his once soft touch seemed filthy and unfamiliar to her.

"Get away from me, please!" she cried. The pain and hurt expression on Paris's face was almost too for her to bear.

"Whaa-t?" Paris asked confused and frowned sadly. Carissa looked at the prince and looked down at the floor.

"She's just been raped Paris, any male touch must scare her right now. Give her time." More salty tears rolled down his cheek as he nodded.

The sun shining through the window woke Lenora from her sleep. _Oh well, morning is a release from all those nightmares._ She sighed sadly at the thought. "Good morning Len," said Carissa smiling slightly. Lenora just nodded as he saw Paris carrying some firewood into the house.

She remembered what she said to him and looked away. "I'll go wake Ida," Carissa said while smiling once more and walked to her daughter's room. Paris looked over at Lenora. She didn't even look like the same person anymore. He knew she was in so much pain physically and mentally. She looked depressed and the fire burning in her soul that made her such a free spirit seemed to be out. He loved her more than anything in the world and wanted nothing more than to run over to her and just hold her. Paris wanted to stroke her, kiss her cuts and bruised, and never let go. He took a deep breath and set the firewood down.

"Good morning," he said softly as he took a small step towards her. She didn't say a word as she looked away and started to cry. Paris gave a little gasp and ran towards her. He put a soft hand on her shoulder to comfort her, but she did nothing but wince at his very touch.

"Don't touch me!" she sobbed into her pillow as she pushed him away. Paris started to cry too. The only one he loved was pushing him away and was scared of him! The prince has never had so much rage and pain rush through him. He wanted to kill the man that did this to her.

"Please Lenora! I….love you!" he cried in desperation. Paris wanted her to feel safe and secure with him like before. Carissa told him it would take time, but he couldn't wait!

"How could you love something so disgusting and dirty! I'm not pure, I'm not clean, I'm disgusting! It doesn't matter how many times I bathe, I'll always be filthy, filthy with his touch!" she yelled at him as she started to scream as loud as she could and cry into her pillow.

"Lenora, you could never be filthy or impure to me-," Paris started softly as he stepped towards her. Lenora grabbed the vase next to her bed and threw it at him. It came as a surprise to Paris and he didn't duck in time. It shattered and cut Paris on one of his cheeks and he fell down."

"Get away from me!" she yelled and pulled her blanket over her head. She sobbed even harder and was too stunned and upset to say a word as he got up slowly and walked out of the room gingerly with a hand to his cheek as some more tears rolled down his cheek. _Things were so perfect before. Why did this have to happen to her?_

Lenora stayed in her bed and thought. She couldn't believe what she had done to Paris. She really didn't want him to leave her and go away at all, but it was just too painful to see him. Now she had hurt him. In her mind, she was turning into a monster…

TO BE CONTINUED,

Hope you enjoyed that chapter! I would really appreciate for you readers to review this chapter….like I said up top…it's special to me and I need some reader's thoughts!

Thanx!


	11. Getting To Him First

Hey Guys! OMG! I haven't updated for like months and months! So here's chapter 11! This is one of my favorite stories I have written and I have loved everyone who has reviewed it in the past! I hope you enjoy this! Here you go! Sorry for taking so long! I would also like to remind you once again that any traveling in the story at any time will seem much quicker than it would actually take. This is for length purposes only. Thanks! XoXo!

**Back in Troy **

Hector stood in the balcony of his room watching the water glisten and sparkle. _Stupid Paris! If it's not one thing, it's another._ He leaned over and put his hands over his face and rested his elbows on the edge. "Hector!" he heard his father yell as his door flew open. The eldest prince turned around quickly. "Hector, we have to go back to Sparta. Who knows what could happen to him there?" Priam's head shook as he paced back and forth. "Why haven't you left yet?"

"I know father. I'm worried about him too, but if we drag him back, he'll just go again."

"Hector! How could you say such a thing? I don't care, he's my son and your brother, I don't want him there alone! Where is Nereus and Nastor? I want them to go with you!" Hector looked up slowly and shrugged. _I haven't seen those two idiots since we were at Sparta the last time._

"Well…go soon Hector, and bring back your brother." Priam left the room quickly and disappeared in the corridors.

**Sparta**

Paris sat outside on the ground leaning on the side of the hut as the beautiful yellow sun that shone above him brought warmth to his skin. He rubbed his cheek that was covered with a cloth to stop the bleeding. Carissa told him to hold tight and give her a while, but Paris was tired of waiting for something to happen. He didn't believe for a second that Lenora would ever get over this. She was afraid of him, plain and simple. He vowed to himself that he would kill the son-of-a-bitch who did this to her. _Why would he do that to her? Why Lenora? Because she was alone and an easy target? Hundreds of women walk the streets alone at night and in day. Just her luck. _He covered his face with his hands and sighed.

Ida opened the door and peeked around to look at Paris. He looked miserable and tired. Ida walked over to Paris and sat beside him. Paris looked up at the sky like she wasn't even there. It was an endless daze to him. "Wallowing in self pity doesn't help you or Lenora," she said flatly and stared at him, looking through those chocolate brown eyes. Paris shook his head angrily.

"What do you want me to do? She can't even look at me and she hates herself. Even worse than that, I can't even comfort her. I can't tell her that everything will be all right." Ida nodded like she agreed, but she looked up quickly.

"You're right! The best thing we can do is sit out here and do nothing! Wow, you're brilliant." Ida sighed angrily. Paris looked at Ida in curiosity and awe.

"I'm picking up sarcasim," flatly.

"Good, I'm laying it on pretty thick," she said.

"Ida, you don't know of such things, you're only—," Ida cut Paris off.

"Seven, I know." Paris gave a weak smile and laughed lightly. "I'm smart enough o know that Lenora would never give up on you." Paris looked at her sadly. _How can I help anyone. _"If you don't go to her, I might have to get a vase and give you a matching mark on your other cheek." Paris shook his head as he got up and walked away from the hut. Ida looked up at the sky that seemed to get more of a gray color as time passed.

"You have to eat something," said Carissa matter-of-factly. "You'll starve yourself." She took an apple and set it beside her on the bed. Lenora looked at it with disgust and sadness heavy in her eyes. Her skin was pale, the pink in her cheeks vanished like the sparkle in her eyes. She threw the apple at the floor and looked away. Carissa wanted to scream and hug her at once. Paris was losing hope and she was too.

----

The man grabbed and pushed Lenora to the ground. She screamed, but nobody was around to help as she kicked her foot in his stomach. It didn't even faze him as he whispered in her ear, "Once you're gone, Paris will be too. You will be his own demise."

Lenora sat up quickly and gasped. She blinked hard and looked around. She was in her room, in her bed as the moonlight shone through her window. _It was just a dream._ She thought to herself about what the man had told her, what he had actually told her when he raped her. That he would kill himself as this killed me inside. Lenora was confused as to what to do. She couldn't let that happen to Paris, but she didn't feel comfortable around her or touching her, or anyone else doing those things. She longed to lock herself away in a tower and never come out. Everything would be easier that way. _What can I do? _Those words repeated in her mind like a record until she fell back asleep.

"Momma!" Lenora woke to the yelling of Ida outside her door. "Momma! I can't find Paris!" Her eyes widened as she thought of all the places he could of possibly gone.

She got up quickly and ran to her bedroom door and stopped short a few inches. She took a deep breath and opened it. She didn't even glance at Ida and Carissa as she walked to get her shall and shoes. "I have to find him," she said quickly and raced to the hut's little door.

"You're still in your nightgown and-," Lenora cut Carissa off quickly.

"I can't waste any time," Lenora yelled and slammed the door behind her. Ida ran after her down the back alley.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you!" the little girl yelled as she caught up to her. "Where do you think he went?" Lenora shook her head sadly as a few tears went down her cheeks. Ida noticed and grabbed her hand. "Don't worry, we'll find him!"

"I hope it's not too late," she said sadly as their pace quickened. _Late for what? _She gave Lenora a confused glance that she never saw as she was looked around the alley as they walked. The last time Ida saw Paris was when he had walked away from her very upset. She assumed he had just gone to clear his head and at the time she didn't care. He had wanted her to go back inside instead of walking away from his problems. He did that far too much. "Paris!" she yelled up and down the streets.

Ida joined in, calling his name, she was even more worried than before. Suddenly, someone grabbed Lenora's arm.

"Gotcha this time!" the guard laughed as he twisted her arm back behind her. "Taking the trash off the streets!" He kept laughing as his rotten-tooth smile was right up to her face.

"Let go of her!" Ida screamed and kicked her leg HARD. The guard yelped in pain as he took his other large arm and smacked the seven-year-old across the face. Lenora grunted as she kicked her other leg and bit his arm that was clasped tightly around her. The guard tripped over her foot and fell over. Lenora grabbed Ida quickly and they ran down another alley and hid in another one of Sparta's old buildings. It reminded her of the one that she was raped in and she closed her eyes tightly at the pained memories. More memories of her and Paris running away from them flooded back to her and when she threw the vase at him and screamed. She started to cry a little.

"Shhh," Ida whispered looking up at her as she put her finger up to her lips. After they were sure he was gone, they snuck out and bolted down the side of the building into the market place. They kept running as Lenora looked behind her and BAMN! They both ran into a man and fell down on their behinds. _Uh oh, we're done for. _She looked up slowly to see whom they ran into and was expecting to see the disgusting guard look over them with his rotten smile. Instead, she saw a much better looking man. He wore silver armor and his curly hair was tied back. His facial hair complimented his warm smile as he offered her his hand. She had seem him before, it was Hector, Paris's brother. She couldn't tell if he recognized her as well.

Hector stared at her, a half smile on his face. _I know this girl, she's the one my brother was with the last time I was here. _"You're that girl, where's my brother?" he asked worried, but still sounding angry all at once. Ida looked back in forth from one to the other, completely and utterly confused.

"I don't know, he's been missing since last night. I…I, it's my fault," Lenora said quickly and started to cry. Hector looked at her and gave her a questioning look. Obviously, not knowing what the heck she was talking about. "It was because of the rape." Hector's eyes widened and he gasped.

"PARIS RAPED YOU?" he said a little too loudly in the middle of the market. He pulled them away from the other people and Ida followed quickly behind. Lenora gasped and shook her head furiously, she was still crying profusely.

"No! Never! A man did and Paris blames himself for it!"

"We have to find him before he does something terrible!" Ida chirped in. Hector sighed sadly and looked down at her and nodded. After all that had happened, he knew Paris would stop running and do something much more drastic.

"Who raped you?" he asked softly. Lenora shook her head quickly again and looked down. He put his hands in hers and looked straight into her eyes. "Who?"

She shook her head again. "I don't know. He did it so Paris would hurt himself. He knew if I got hurt, that he would hurt himself. But, it was my fault too. I was so drawn into my own misery, I hurt him." Ida looked at Lenora with an open mouth. She had never told her that side of the story. _That's why she leapt out of bed when she found out he was gone._

Hector went through his mind at what man would try to hurt her so he could get rid of Paris. Of course they had many enemies, and Paris wasn't exactly really liked by all men. _Who would of known of this girl? _Suddenly, it hit him like a ton of bricks. The only two people he could think of that would know of any of this and who he hadn't seen it a while. Nastor and Nereus. Hector sneered at the thought. They would pay. But first, they had to find Paris before it was too late.

TO BE CONTINUED……

Please please please review! I hope you enjoyed this chapter somewhat, I just needed to get this story back on track. Let me know! I'll update much sooner this time! **LoL**


	12. I Want This

OMG I UPDATED! Can you believe it? I can't….I was actually reading over reviews from stories I've submitted and most reviewers are so great and encouraging…I did it for you guys! Thankyou to every one of you that has reviewed and keep 'em coming please. XoXo

_Is there one person…just one who hasn't been hurt by me in some way, shape, or form? It's like everything I touch burns up, like fire. _Paris leaned against one of the buildings he had passed previously while walking without a purpose. He started to cry. He put his back to the building and slid down it slowly, crying even harder. _This will be the last time. I can't leave Lenora. I won't._

Paris got up quickly and ran through the market pushing people out of his way, knocking over carts and little old ladies with baskets. He just kept running in the direction of the hut. He turned a corner down an alley and was stopped short when he came face to face with Nereus. "What are you doing here?" he asked shocked.

"Cousin, I could say the same thing about you. I see you haven't taken my advice," he said in a calm, soothing voice.

" I-,"

"Paris…Paris….tsk tsk. I know about that girl you like," he said smiling while moving closer and closer to the young prince.

" You do?" he asked quietly. Nereus nodded sympathetically.

" I heard what happened, you know, word of mouth. The poor thing got raped and you didn't even protect her," he said smiling just a little. Paris became angry at the sudden intrusion of words.

" I didn't mean to-," Paris began loudly. Nereus laughed softly.

"Of course not, nothing is ever your fault, is it?" Nereus said angrily. Paris said nothing and started to walk past him, but Nereus stopped him short and pushed him back. Paris was surprised by his cousin's sudden attempt to hurt him. Of all the years he knew him, this was the truly first "violent" act he had ever seem him even attempt.

"Nereus, you…please move," Paris said calmly. Nereus just laughed and shook his head.

"Not this time," he replied quickly and pulled out a dagger. Unarmed, Paris backed off quickly out of his aim. Nereus turned around quickly and struck the dagger at his face. Paris moved, but not fast enough and was struck on his left cheek. Paris cried out in sudden pain and Nereus pushed him down. Paris suddenly tried to regain his balance, but was again pushed down. Two men, both huge, came to Nereus's side and the taller one with a scar down his neck punched him. His hysterical laughing was the last thing Paris heard before his world turned black.

---

"Hector, where are we going?" Lenora asked confused, followed by Ida, trying to keep up with the older prince's pace. "To find Paris." Lenora desperately wanted to know Paris's whereabouts, but feared that Hector was leading them into danger, even though he trusted him, she knew it wasn't safe. She turned around quickly and faced Ida.

"Go home," she said sternly. Ida looked upset and was obviously displeased. "Please do this for me, go home, and stay there until I get back." Ida was about to object, but knew she couldn't fight her. She nodded.

"Find Paris," was all Ida said before running back. Lenora nodded and turned back around to follow Hector.

"How do you know where to find him?" Lenora asked breathlessly while still running behind him.

"I don't, but I have some suspicions." _It's all my fault, I made him leave. I'll never forgive myself if he's hurt._

---

Paris awoke to the sound of men arguing about something. He lifted his head and groaned as pain shot through it everywhere and opened his eyes slowly to see the same two men that grabbed him in the alley. He attempted to move his legs, but couldn't. He looked down slowly to find his whole body tied. Paris gasped and attempted to squirm from the ropes grip, but was unsuccessful. "Ah, I see he's awake," said one of the men as they both walked over to him slowly.

"Aren't you such a pretty thing," said the other man and put his hand on Paris's cheek. He breathed in sharply at the pain of the raw cut that was bleeding down the side of his face.

"Don't touch me," Paris said angrily and spat on the taller man's old, unlaced boot. The man became angry and was about to strike him a hard blow when a door opened behind them. All three heads looked.

" Leave him be," said Nereus smiling while walking over to them and took off his cloak. The two, large men backed off. "He'll get what's coming to him…soon enough."

"Why are you doing this to me!" Paris cried angrily. Nereus sighed in disbelief.

"As if you don't know. You, Paris, are nothing more than an insect. My uncle, reluctantly, your father never punished you for anything. You're such a brat; you always got what you wanted, while everyone else was left in the shadows. You, Paris, are no longer going to be the prince of Troy, and either will your brother!" said Nereus angrily as he punched Paris in the stomach, hard.

Paris groaned in pain. "When father finds out-," Paris began softly. Nereus cut him off with his laughter.

"Your father never was a good king, he should be quite proud when I am king though…. which will happen soon enough. You see, if you and Hector are gone, I am next inline to be the prince, or so says the changes in your father's will. I am technically of royal blood, although I never got the same treatment," said Nereus angrily, kicking Paris in the side once more as he rolled over in pain.

"Please…," Paris spat out.

"You could of made it easy on yourself and took your own life, but no, that bitch gave you hope, gave you love, nothing of what you even deserve!" Nereus yelled out in even more anger and frustration that was building inside of him as he continued to kick Paris. He pulled out his dagger once again and pushed Paris on his back. He put the knife right over Paris's heart but stopped and smiled. Paris looked up at him slowly. "I forgot about the present I have for you first. Boys!"

The two men came back to Nereus' side. "Our turn to have some fun?" He smiled and nodded.

"You earned it," he replied and backed away slowly to watch. The two, grotesque men leaned over to look at Paris.

"What are you going to do with me?" The men didn't reply and began to work. The taller one looked at his partner.

"Do the honors, Pereus?" The man smiled.

"Why, thank you Rogue," he replied slyly. The one called Rogue began to untie Paris's pants. Figuring out their plan, Paris, wide-eyed, began to squirm and bucked to get them off of him. "He's pretty lively." But, the ropes again, made that impossible. It also made it impossible to pull down the boy's pants, so Rogue did the next best thing and began to cut them off. Pereus pulled at the button's of Paris's shirt and it was soon discarded somewhere on the cold floor. Rogue finally freed the young prince of his bottoms and also threw them on the floor as well. The cold air on Paris's privates made him shiver. He blushed, realizing he was entirely exposed. The men gave themselves a moment to take in Paris's soft, toned body in its entirety.

"Please, no, don't do this," Paris yelled out in fear as tears started to come down his face. The two men laughed and Pereus pushed Paris's hair off his face.

"Shhh," he said as he picked up his discarded shirt, ripped a strip off of it and gagged his mouth. "You keep quiet." Paris felt their hands all over and screamed through his gag at the filthy touches they laid all over his body. Probing, poking, licking, he hated ever touch and wanted to kill them both. He looked past them to still see Nereus standing there, arms crossed, smiling smugly. _This is what he deserves. _In boiling anger, Paris started to turn and twist and was able to spit the gag out.

"Help me! Somebody help!" Paris cried. Rogue slapped him and tied the gag back in his mouth even harder. They continued to laugh loudly at the prince's predicament, enjoying every bit of the prince.

---

From outside the market, Lenora could hear someone crying. "Hector, listen!" They both stopped and heard it coming from inside one of the buildings; they followed the noises, the laughter. It was coming from the same building Lenora had been raped in. She recognized it and stopped short as the memories came flooding back to her and she gasped. Hector stopped and turned around. "What's the matter?" he whispered. Lenora shook her head and contained herself. _I have to do this for Paris._

"Nothing, let's go," she replied sounding much more confidant than she really was and walked past Hector to try and peek in through one of the holes. Hector joined her and they both looked in to see two men leaning over something. They tried to make it out, but where unable to see much from the bad lighting. Hector looked over and was able to make out a man standing there watching the two men. He heard his laugh as the man turned to the side and Hector gasped when he saw it was Nereus. _I knew he was up to no good._ His shock became he more evident, as was Lenora's, when they realized the figure the two men were draped over was not something, but someone and that someone was Paris. Searing with anger, Hector got up quickly and ran to the old door of the building.

"Stay here," he said quickly and ran in before Lenora could stop him.

"NEREUS!" Hector roared and all four men looked at him. Nereus gasped as Rogue and Pereus rose and ran to his side. Paris smiled to see his older brother as he squirmed some more to attempt to free himself from the ropes once again. "Let my brother go!"

"Aww, look who came to save his little brother," Nereus said in a mocking tone as he laughed to himself. Hector pulled out his sword and pointed it at him. "I'm warning you, I'll only tell you once."

"I'm tired of taking your orders! Boys!" Nereus yelled as the two men jumped at Hector. He fell to the ground as Pereus knocked his sword out of his hand.

"PARIS!" cried Lenora as she ran in the building and over to Paris's side. Nereus stopped her when he grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground.

"Why, we meet again," Nereus said smiling a disgusting smile. Lenora gasped, recognizing her rapist. His face, which she could never see perfectly in her nightmares, became clear. Lenora screamed.

"You! It's you!" she screamed and punched him hard, Nereus, dazed, toppled over. She ran to Paris and tried to untie him, but Nereus got up quickly and grabbed her hair. He pushed her down to the floor. Paris screamed and yelled obscenities at Nereus, but was muffled by the gag still in his mouth. Nereus picked her up by her hair and pulled her to her feet. He put both hands around her neck and began to strangle her. She gasped as she felt her need for air become stronger and stronger. Lenora made one go and grabbed Nereus's dagger from his waste. She pulled it out and stabbed him. With one more angry thrust, she stabbed him again right in the heart. The two men looked over and saw Nereus drop to the floor in blood and got up. Hector took the opportunity for escape and pushed them off of him. He jumped and grabbed his sword. He struck Rogue and then Pereus, each with one hard blow. They stood no chance against one of the best fighters in Troy. Both men, undead, laid on the ground in pain as blood spilled from their stomachs where they were stabbed.

Hector helped Lenora contain herself and they both ran to Paris's aid and untied him. He pulled on what was left of his pants and went straight to Lenora. "Are you alright!" Paris blurted out as he hugged her. She cried in his arms and Hector smiled. "Are you alright, brother?" he asked smiling.

"Yes," he nodded and hugged his brother.

"How did you know where to find me?" he asked slowly. Hector just smiled again and hugged his younger brother once more.

"Let's go home," said Lenora helping Paris up and they slowly made their way back to the hut.

---

The next day, Clarissa and Ida couldn't believe what had happened when they got back. Hector made sure Nastor, as well, got what was coming to him. They locked him in the bottom of the ship heading back to Troy the next day. Hector sighed. They had spent that whole day loading things on the ship.

"We have a long day tomorrow, we must get back to Troy. We leave at sunrise, I'll come get you tomorrow," the older prince said to Paris as he smiled at Lenora and walked outside. They stayed silent and walked to her room. She slowly sat on her bed and began to cry. Paris, very bruised, limped over to her and sat on the bed.

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," said Paris as he saw more tears ran down her face. Lenora shook her head and kissed him softly and hugged him, pulling him tight towards her.

"I'm sorry for not seeing what I knew was there before. It's not your fault," she said sadly and kissed him on his forehead. Paris looked at her and stared into her eyes that were whirlpools of something deeper than any ocean.

"Then why do you cry?" he whispered and put both of his hands on her cheeks and held her face close to his. She did not answer, but instead kissed him slowly as she ran her hands in his curly brown locks.

"We don't have to do this," he whispered in her ear.

"I want this," she whispered back and licked his neck. He eased into another kiss and pushed her down on the bed slowly, not to hurt her. The kiss became harder, full of desire and want. Something they both wanted and were determined to obtain. He ran his hand under her robe. His hand trailed along her thigh slowly and up to her stomach where he pulled up the cloth to watch as he left kisses from her bellybutton up to her breasts. She gasped at the sensations that swarmed around her body as he licked her nipple. She undid each button one by one on his night robe, which revealed the same chest she had seen in the building, but this time it was glowing, waiting for her to mark it as hers. She kissed and ran her tongue along it slowly and up to his face where she kissed his soft lips again. _He's so beautiful._

This time, she pushed him down and pulled his own robe up to see nothing undergarments underneath. She stared at his body, taking it all in. Paris slowly ran his hands up her thighs once again and put two thumbs on the sides of her underwear and slid them down her legs, inch by inch. She got up just a little and hovered over Paris, smiling down on him. Lenora slowly went down on Paris's length, each second seemed like an eternity to Paris and he leaned up to kiss her. Lenora gasped as he thrust up and she moaned in pain and ecstasy. He groaned as the hot tightness surrounded him and he lost control.

The young prince began to thrust into her, slowly at first, but quickly gained speed. Lenora, lost in the waves of pleasure, soon came to her senses and started to meet every one of his thrusts. Lenora sucked on Paris's bottom lip as she continued to ride him. Her orgasm was coming; she could feel herself on the edge, as did Paris. She sucked on his neck and he let out a low growl as she bit him and left her mark. With three more hard thrusts he came inside her, shaking as his orgasm hit him in jolts. She came soon after and yelled out his name as she collapsed on top of him.

They both breathed heavily, starring into each other's eyes as their wet hair stuck to their faces. He smiled at her and kissed her nose. _How could I have been so lucky to find somebody like her? She's my everything._ "I love you."

"I love you," she whispered back in his ear and shared one last kiss before they fell asleep in each other's arms.

THE END!

That's it…..this story is done and I couldn't be more proud of it and I can't believe it's finished. I welcome all kinds of reviews but do please review it, especially from the ones who made a comment every few chapters, I miss you guys. Please let me know what you think! XoXo…and ideas of maybe a sequel? LoL! Who knows! Review Review Review!


End file.
